1. Technical Field
The disclosed embodiments relate to power management circuits, and more particularly to a power management circuit and an electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, a power management circuit is used in various electronic devices. The power management circuit is coupled between a power supply, for example a rechargeable battery, and a load. The power management circuit includes a detecting unit and a power managing unit. The detecting unit is used for detecting an input voltage from the power supply and generating a detecting voltage. The power managing unit compares the detecting voltage with a first standard voltage and a second standard voltage. When the power managing unit determines that the detecting voltage is larger than the first standard voltage, the power supply can provide the input voltage to the load through the power managing unit. When the power managing unit determines that the detecting voltage is smaller than the second standard voltage, the power supply stops providing the input voltage to the load through the power managing unit.
However, because the input voltage from the power supply decreases, the detecting voltage may be smaller than the first standard voltage and larger than the second standard voltage, therefore the power managing unit is inefficient.
What is needed, therefore, is a power management circuit and an electronic device to overcome the above described limitations.